<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a country of two by lonelyghosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245476">a country of two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts'>lonelyghosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Rebuilding, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Trans Man Entrapta, Trans Man Mermista, not really but jic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermista (and Sea Hawk), after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a country of two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in 15 minutes for my friend jett who suggested trans guy mermista which immediately caught my interest. also obligatory notice for background catradora and scorfuma because dykes win, and maybe glimbow if you want to look at it that way. also has some trans dude entrapta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand there for a few moments in the shining green grass where Adora is standing tall, Catra wound tight around her arm as if she's afraid to let her go, and stare in wonder at the colors that overtake the land. Mermista can feel magic in the air, in his skin and bones and the muscle that he's built up from years of swimming, and he breathes it in, staring upwards.</p><p>(Sea Hawk's eyes never leave his face.)</p><p>There is a moment there, where all of them stare at the sheer beauty and feel relief sink into their bones. Out of the corner of Mermista's eye he sees Scorpia turn to Perfuma and sweep her into a kiss, dipping her low to the ground as Perfuma makes a soft noise of shock before laughing and kissing back. Bow and Glimmer are crying, he thinks. A lot of people are crying, actually. Even Entrapta, normally the kind of boy to talk a mile a minute, is silent in the face of the sheer awe of the realization of everything this Rebellion has fought for.</p><p>Then they all roll up their sleeves and get to work.</p><p>It's not all over just because Adora cracked open a Magic Heart and returned magic to the land. There is still work to be done; displaced people that will need homes, villages that must be rebuilt, councils and governments to restructure. </p><p>Mermista is good at this kind of stuff, he'll admit. Some of them aren't- being a Princess or a Prince doesn't mean one is naturally gifted in the ways of diplomacy and trade routes and the everyday things that come with ruling. For all that Perfuma is a kind and benevolent leader for her people, she's hopeless when it comes to fiscal matters, and Entrapta would rather poke around in the guts of a robot that attend a diplomatic meeting. Glimmer is impulsive and Adora is inexperienced and all of them are far too young compared to their mothers and fathers and parents who should have been there to guide them. They were forced to grow up too fast, and some things have thus been left by the roadside.</p><p>But Mermista has always taken to ruling like a fish to water, as Sea Hawk tells him, smirking as he groans and tells the man he cares so deeply for to stop with the stupid puns he secretly cherishes. He has always enjoyed the subtle art of it, the remaking and restructuring of the world for the betterment of the people who trust him. </p><p>Still, simple skill is not enough to ease the strain of the sheer weight of this workload. There are long nights where the list of things to be done stretches out before his eyes like an endless path to the better world they all want to make, the one they can finally bring into being.</p><p>Mermista wonders, sometimes, if they'll ever make it to the dreamed world that they speak of, the one they've been fighting so long for. There are still raids by Horde soldiers who bought into the lies they were fed, who can't handle this new world without Hordak- or Horde Prime- at the head. There are displaced peoples who will never be able to go back to where they once lived; the villages that were once there have been long since torn down or razed to the ground by war, and though the grass has now regrown, their homes are still gone. There is so much work to do.</p><p>He has so many hopes on his shoulders, the hopes of all his kingdom and more; they all do. Adora gave them the opportunity for a better world, and now they all have to make it together, build it up brick by brick until they can finally rest easy in the sunshine, new magic flourishing all around them. Will it ever be complete, in his lifetime? Or will this be a duty he passes on to those who inherit his throne?</p><p>God, he hopes not.</p><p>Sometimes he gets bogged down under the weight of it all, the sheer responsibility, writing and signing trade agreements and contracts by the light of the shining pink corals. On nights like that, Sea Hawk comes into his room, murmurs soft words into his ear and touches his shoulder and pulls him close. Mermista forgets his worries in the place where he rests his head on Sea Hawk's chest, in the warmth of his body where the two of them can simply be at peace and at ease. The work will wait, he tells himself, and pulls Sea Hawk closer. They've won. They are finally allowed to be happy. </p><p>The rebuilding is hard, but with Sea Hawk, it's easier. With him, Mermista can keep going towards the world of hope that every day seems closer and closer. Together, they are safe and whole and at home, and they can finally breathe. </p><p>(Sometimes, they even burn down ships together.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>